Batwoman:Twelve Nights of Madness
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: On the nights before Christmas all trough Gotham city which fell into pity,And with new and old foes come out for control only one Bat can make them tumble,but when the stakes are high with a good pay can the Batwoman make it till Christmas Day?
1. Bachelorette

**Hello there and welcome to my first Batwoman holiday special hope you enjoy the first chapter and please leave a review.**

"Miss Kane what do you think about this year's holiday season." "No comment." "You surely not saying that Gotham's most wealthy bachelorette is spending a cold Christmas alone?" "I'm not." Kate then left in her motorcycle and drove away from the crowd of reporters as she headed towards Wayne tower and went into the parking lot and took the elevator to her office where she sat down on her armchair while looking at a photo of herself,her mother and father,and finally of her twin sister when her secretary came in with Jessica who was holding a gift bag. "Jess?" "Kate i just came her to share something with you." Jessica pulled out a champagne bottle.

"I don't drink." "Just make this an exception." "How's the campaign?" "Good and running smoothly." "So you came to ask me for another donation?" "No it's just that i wanted to ask your opinion." "On what?" "Batwoman,she's getting on Harvey's nerves." "How?" "He says that every single gang in Gotham is pushing harder on territory and weaponry." "Just forget about that it's Christmas eve." "Yeah I'll try to..."

A load explosion then erupted from a small island. "Blackgate prison,Kate i think I should... Kate?" Kate had secretly left into a hidden elevator as it stopped at the bottom and opened,Kate then scanned her fingerprints as the lights turned on at her suit. **"**Alfred status?**" ****"**Looks like a planned attack from underneath,and the perpetrator is..**" **Kate by then had put on her cowl when she replied with **"**Black Mask I'm heading there right now.**" "**Should i postpone your meeting with the board?**" ****"**No just stall them for two..**" **Another explosion erupted. **"**Make that three hours.**" **Kate then went inside her motorcycle and drove off.

**Blackgate Prison**

Two patrol cars had blocked the entrance as Renne hid behind one as she poked her head out for a second when a stray bullet missed her ear as she ducked again as the sound of screeching tires were heard as Kate stepped as another shot hit her in the chest but was deflected while Kate spoke to her using a voice modifier.

**"**Montoya.**" **"Batwoman thank goodness your here." **"**What's the situation?**" **"They've blocked the entrance and as you can see we're pinned down so maybe you c.."

Before see finished Kate then grappled to a watchtower and then slammed one of them to the railing and knocked out another with a batarang before kicking the gate open. Kate then walk towards the inside of the prison and went to the holding cells and saw a woman in a black and white suit with blonde hair and a black skull mask on her face followed by two armed thugs.

**"**Sionis!**" **"Can't i just have one day without you!" **"**What's your goal here?**" **"That's personal,now if you excuse me i have some old friends to set free and some new ones to make,but don't worry i won't leave you alone."

She then pulled out a silver dessert eagle and shot a electric generator which then opened the cell doors. "Listen up!,however wants a to be with me just bring me her head!" The inmates then charged at Kate who simply slid an electric device at then as they were all stuned as Kate continued following Sionis to the death chambers were the sounds of chanting erupted,Kate sneaked to the ceiling were she saw Sionis reading files which were stolen from the record's room. "Oh my aren't you something." A woman in her early twenties walked out wearing an eye patch on her left eye and had natural white hair. "I'm guessing that i own now?" "Not really though how's about killing a bat for me?" "I'm listening." Cecile then dropped a metal suitcase on the floor as Rose Wilson opened it and pulled out a sword and just as she was reaching for a shotgun Kate then trew a batarang at her hand as she then dropped on top of Circe's bodyguards when Rose then swung her sword at her. "I trust that you can take care of her." Circe then ran off as Rose kicked Kate and tossed her off the railing into a makeshift arena. "That woman promised a good price for your head and I'll deliver on it." "Bring it on!" Rose lept into the air as Kate dogged her strike and punched her in the gut before kicking her leg and slamming her to the floor. Rose got up and started slashing wildly at her before stabbing her with a makeshift shank. Kate held on her wound and punched her multiple times in the chest before kicking her in her left eye. "ARGH! YOU B*TCH!" Rose fell holding both her hands on her eye socket. Kate held Rose by her neck and yelled

"Where is she going?" "Scew you,you'll be dead by Christmas eve." "Why!?" "When word gets out you'll have no choice but to hide." "I'm not a coward."

Kate then dropped Rose and slammed her boot into her face knocking her out. After leaving the prison Kate entered the cave and sat down in front of the computer as Alfred broght a tray of tea.

"I thought that you would warm up with some homemade green tea." "Thanks." "And any progress on your investigation?" "I'm just starting it."

Kate projected newspaper articles and police reports. "Circe Sionis to the public a rich business woman but to the criminal underworld Gotham's most ruthless and powerful crime Lord and said to be untouchable by the authorities." "And what about Gordon,Montoya,and your father?" "There's not enough evidence and if so it's probably already been destroyed."

Kate yawned and went to the elevator. "And now Kate Kane needs to rest for her date with Selena Kyle tomorrow."

**And that is the first chapter complete.**


	2. Love date

**Hello and welcome back to my holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

The following morning Kate meet Selena at a local cafe with her wearing a simple jacket while Selena had on a large fur coat and boots. "That looks expensive." "It is." "Trying to show off?" "No but it's getting colder each second." "True to that." They then held each others hands as they leaned towards themselves as Selena simply kissed her in the cheek. "Still trying?" "We've been together for a few months." Before she could reply Selena's phone buzzed as she read it. "Sorry i have to go." "Already?" "It's urgent that i be there." Selena grabbed her coffee and walked out the door leaving Kate alone by herself. At Wayne Enterprises Kate sat down in her office playing with a stress ball when her secretary walked in. "Miss Kane the board of directors is waiting for your arrival." Kate then walked to the meeting and sat down with the rest. "Katherine Kane late again,now let's discuss over the sudden fall of our stocks." After a long talk at night Kate Went to the cave underneath the building and was putting on her suit when a silent alarm rang. "Gotham city museum again?" Kate then used grappling hook to get there. At the Museum A woman wearing a black spandex suit with white hair had disabled the security system before snapping a nigh guard's neck as she then started shooting the rest with a silenced pistol and walked towards the jewel section only to find another woman in a black spandex but with red goggles and cat ears on her suit using her sharp claws/nails to make a hole on a display case as she slowly and gently placed it on the floor while she grabbed a diamond from the case. "Mmm come to mother." "Not now!" The two woman then stared at each other. "Magpie what a surprise to find you here." "This is my score!" "Not anymore it's not." Magpie then pulled the trigger as the gun did nothing. "Old fashion way then."

**(play the thieving magpie.)**

Magpie then rushed at Catwoman who stuck her leg out as she tripped over her before swiping her claws wildly at her. Magpie sidekicked her in the gut and punched her in the face while Catwoman grabbed her whip and started swiping at her before Kate crashed trough the glass ceiling and landed between then. **"**This ends now!**" **Magpie kicked Kate who in response grabbed her by the hand and then twisted broke her wrist before slamming her head into a pillar. "Thanks for your assistance." Catwoman placed the diamond inside her satchel before pouncing and leaping to the ceiling and escaping as officers bursted into the room while Kate chased her before tackling her. "Stop right now!" "Try me." Catwoman rushed at Kate who grabbed her by the arms. "Strong grip you've got there." Catwoman then used her hands as she felt Kate's biceps. "Mmm I've never felt a woman with that much strength before." "You'd be surprised." Kate released Catwoman who in return placed her hands on her breast area as Kate pushed her closer as the two then pressed their lips together as they kissed and when they finished Catwoman said "Your looking for something aren't you?" "What information do you have?" Catwoman then whispered "I've seen some people use the sewer system but i don't think there maintenance workers." "Give back the diamond." "And i thought we were getting somewhere." Catwoman then slashed Kate's cheek with one swipe of her claws before leaping into several buildings before she vanished. At a manhole cover Kate opened it and went inside with a flashlight as she followed a set of prints with her scanning inside of her cowl when a large figure came out of the waters and grabbed her by the neck and lifted her off her feet as Kate then stared at a Seven foot tall humanoid crocodile with torn clothing as it opened its Jaws and closed them on her head.


	3. Killer Croc

**Hello and welcome back to my batwoman holiday special hope you enjoy and please leave a review**

**Gotham City-Sewers**

The creature opened it's mouth and closed it on a taser as it then lifted Kate and threw her as she landed on the murky water. **"LEAVE ME ALONE!" **"Wait what?" The creature had what looked like the body of a crocodile mixed with a human as it was wearing torn pants with its tail sticking out and a tank top with the head of a crocodile with yellow eyes. "Listen i'm sorry about that." **"That's alright your the first one to tell me that."** her voice was southern.

"What's your name?" **"Wilma Jones but she's dead."** "I don't follow." **"My mamma brought me to this world and died the day after,doctors said i had the most unusual skin disorder ever,father wouldn't want me was broke so he sold my rights away and i went to a travelling circus was put as a freak show i looked more human back then,but the ringmaster was getting negativity from people said i was a fake so one day with enough money we took a "detour" to metropolis he paid S.T.A.R Labs to make me more monstrous and they did by gene splicing my DNA with an american crocodile and then a became this!"**

She then pointed to herself most of her body was covered in scales,a long tail,and spiky back with large spines. **"I was kept inside a cage like a wild animal i just couldn't take it,so one night while we were traveling i used my strength and broke out,been living here ever since."** "I'm sorry about that." **"Your the first one to ever listen to me while others would always stab/shoot me when they saw me."**

Wilma then helped Batwoman navigate the sewers as she reached an area that lead to city hall.

"Thank you for your help,i know someone at Wayne enterprises she might be able to..." **"No my condition is a permanent one plus i NEVER want to go up the surface again." **"I understand."

She then left the crocodile woman as she entered removed the manhole cover and grappled to the roof tops. The next morning at Wayne enterprises Kate was woken up by a member of the board as she had fallen asleep. "What did i miss?" "We had just started." After a boring conversation about stocks the meeting was about to end when... "And we have also made a partnership with Janus Cosmetics to boost it's product during the holidays." Kate was now interested.

"Why wasn't i informed of this?" "You weren't there,and now Kate i want to introduce to you."

The door then opened as a woman wearing a black and white striped jacket with blonde hair.

"Romina Sionis,former C.E.O of Janus Cosmetics and..." "Former...FORMER!"

Romina then yelled at the board member as she then calmed down before asking again

"Can you clarify on that?" "The reason we brought you here was to announce your termination for the company and..."

She then lunged at Kate as she was then grabbed by security guards. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME YOU..." Her yelling couldn't be heard anymore as Kate then sat down and wondered about what would happen now?

**Sionis Estate**

Romina's wife was decorating a tree when Romina burst trough the door. "Babe whats wrong?" 'SHUT UP!" Her wife then stayed quiet as Romina then went into their bedroom as she then pulled out a jar of face cream as she threatening walked towards her. "Wait i thought that cream was discontinued because of the..." By the time she then realized what her wife was planning Romina then tackled her to the floor.

"You told them about my involvement in it didn't you?!" "Romina i thought that..." "What i would recall it?,Well you always liked it when we went to Masquerade balls because you always hide under a mask!,well. then wear one for the rest of your life!"

Romina then used a glove and smeared her wife's face with the cream as her skin began to boil and burn as she then screamed in pain.

**Wayne Manor**

"And you got this from the mouth of a crocodile madame?" "Her names Wilma and she sounded like she knew what was happening." "And the outburst from miss Romina ?" "She just got kicked out of her own company and looking at her history of Intermittent explosive disorder she might do something drastic." "And wait you wait for that what about this burglar you found." "She's athletic i'll give her that but no more information on her."

Kate then got out of the chair as she went up the elevator and then got dressed for the City Christmas party which to her felt to early but it was still a celebration. She then arrived at the City Hall ion her bike as she went to the top floor and was greeted by Jessica and her brother.

"Kate you look,uh... cute." "Thanks." "Isn't that your father's dress suit?" "Yeah but he barely uses it anymore."

Kate then simply went to the snack area and stayed there until... "Selena?" Kate then walked towards her. "Kate what are you..." "It's my father's suit,don't ask." Selena then groped her butt as she then felt her breasts.

("Why does this feel so similar to something?") "Mmmm so soft..." "Selena how about you and i go somewhere "Private" for this?" "I like the sound of that."

They then went into a closet as they began to slowly and sexually kissed with their tongues as Selena then removed her bra as Kate did the same removing her coat as they kissed more when the loud sound of gunshots came out as armed men wearing different masks entered the room as the two women began to put back there clothes as they left the small room as Kate who was unprepared took Selena as she called her butler.

**"**Alfred get me a drop pod on the roof,we have a hostage problem.**" ****"**Affirmative Miss Kane.**"**

Selena then left to her apartment while Kate went to the rooftops as a jet plane dropped a pod as she scanned her fingerprints and eyes as it opened revealing a heavy armored suit. "You outdid yourself Lucius." She then placed the suit on as she put the cowl as she entered from the vents. Inside Romina wearing a Black skull mask walked inside brandishing a silver desert eagle.** "Now,who do i start with first."** She then looked at all of the hostages closely as they looked in horror except for a few. **"I got it start with the board from Wayne enterprises."** Her men then grabbed all six members who were there. **"Agh,fine not all of them but still i good amount. **She then looked at a woman from the board as she grabbed her as her men pinned her to the floor as she pulled out face cream. **"Now you might wonder why i have this well a find this stuff to be my new form of torture,don't understand it?,fine Circe!" **Her wife then walked up wearing a bag over her head as Romina pulled it off showing a mannequin mask. **"You be asking why is a woman with such a pretty body wearing something so hideous?,well here's why!" **She then pulled off the mask reviling her disfigured face with boils and burns as there was hardly any skin left as she looked like a skeleton. The woman screamed in shock as she was grabbed as Romina placed the cream on her face when... "AGHHH!" One of her men was pulled up the ceiling as the lights went out. **"Flashlights now!" **They then turned on the flashlight attachments on their rifles as smoke bombs were thrown as they started coughing as three more where pulled into the darkness as they started blind firing into the air. as the smoke cleared they saw four of their men dangling on the ceiling.

**"Too afraid to show yourself huh!?" **"No your the one who's afraid."

Kate then swooped from the glass window before gently landing on the floor. "Let them go now!" **"KILL HER!"** They all then fired at her as she then rushed at them swipe kicking a few before grabbing a rifle and smacking them with the butt of the rifle,as Romina grabbed Jessica and placed the face cream near her face.

**"You move and the could be new mayor of Gotham finds out first hand what a painful thing this stuff is!" **

Kate stood still before pulling out a batarang and throwing it at Romina's face as Jessica hit her before running away as Kate then tackled Romina to the ground before removing the mask as she was stabbed with a knife as Romina then kicked her before putting the mask back on and fleeing with her remaining men as they left the building and into different vehicles and driving away as Kate stood up holding her torso from the stab wound as she tried to go after them but was too late as she left the scene n her bike before the police arrived. She then arrived at her house as she took off her suit and walked into the secret door to the hidden cave where she applied gauze to her wound. "You nearly died this night." "I'm fine." She then sat in her chair as she looked at the city surveillance cameras to find anything but nothing. Kate then simply laid her head down as she fell asleep. The next day Kate was dressed for a date with Selena as she waited for with with flowers as she arrived later. "Sorry i didn't get any sleep." "It's alright." They then went to the park where they laid down in the grass smiling.

"So where so you see yourself in the future?" "I see myself... with you." "Oh?"

They then kissed in the lips as Selena then thanked her as she walked away from her and Kate went her own separate way as she went to Wayne Enterprises and to her office when the door opened as Jessica walked in.

"What brings you here?" "Kate i just wanted to thank you for helping me with my campaign." "Well your welcome and let me ask you this when you do win this what's your first act going to be?" "I don't know but i will soon."

She then left after giving her a early gift as Kate decided to leave it be. After helping the board recuperate from the previous night while also helping in stock sales and then left the building on her bike and when it was night she was on a rooftop when. "Heard you took out a lot of guys." Kate turned around to see the same woman from the museum.

"What are you doing here?" "Scooping the area,is that wrong?" "Yes if it's robbery your planning." "Mmm i love the thrill of it and why do you dress like that?" "It brings fear to the people who do harm to those why can't even defend themselves." "Not sure if red fits with the black on it."

She then slowly pulled her zipper exposing her cleavage. "Now do you like me now?" "Your still a criminal." "Too bad." She then zipped back her suit as Kate then groped her buttocks. "Change your mind?" "A little bit." They then Kissed in the lips as Catwoman then slowly shoved her forward to her.

"I like you but how about you let me off the hook?" "Fat chance."

Catwoman then let go of Kate before leaving. "You want to catch that crazy bitch?,head to Chinatown there making peace with the local triads there." She then started leaping from building to building away from Kate.

**Chinatown**

Kate arrived at the small area where there was a small complex restaurant guarded by two men one a triad and the other of the false face society as she yanked one into the air and landing on the other before knocking him out as she walked inside to find a massacre with both sides dead full of bullet holes as she examined the bodies to find that they were all poisoned and that Romina was none of the bodies.

"She's confident to be part of a hostage taking but not a meeting,and that the front never heard anything it may have be a suppressed weapon or that the poison killed them first and this was made to look like a gang war."

A door then opened as an Chinese woman walked in holding a sword as Kate got the drop on her and disarmed her.

"What do you know about this!?" "We talked about joining together and then next thing,they all died at once!" "What was Poisoned?!" "The food and drinks the chef made but she's dead in the kitchen!"

Kate then headbutted her before heading into the kitchen to find the head chef dead with her throat slit open and a bottle of rat poison in her hand as Kate examined the room to find a knife on the floor with the woman's blood on it. "She either was forced to do it or killed herself." Kate then found footprints with rust on them. "This rusting can be from any old buildings in the city,but..." Kate then found and picked up a doll. "I think i know where they are."

**Gotham City orphanage**

A body of a nun fell to the floor with her neck slit open as the orphan children were tied to their beds by masked people as a woman wearing a nurses outfit and with a porcelain ceramic mask on her face walked inside and said "Alright children,the "Professor" will see you now." The children then screamed inside their muffled voices as a large figure wearing a pig's face wielding a cleaver and wearing an apron simply walked inside and examined them before pointing the cleaver at a young girl who then screamed but was hit with the blunt side of the cleaver as she was then placed inside and strapped on a stretcher.

"Don't worry children,her organs will be in a better body soon and she'll be in a better place!"

The woman said before locking the door behind her as the singing of opera was heard in the hallways into the infirmary room of the orphanage followed by the girl's screams of pain all throughout the building that night.

**And that is another chapter complete sorry for the long ****wait**


End file.
